diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Fury Werewolf
The Fury Werewolf is a Druid build that uses as the name implies, the skills and Werewolf. The following build has the possibility of the player character having 5,000+ Health at the end-game. form]] Introduction The main idea for the Fury Werewolf is to have huge amount of HP. With other characters this might be difficult to achieve, even with a , but with Druids, this should be no problem. One great thing about this build up is that you can spend most of your skill points on Vitality and Strength, without fearing that the Attack Rating will be low even when your Dexterity is minimal. Stats Str: To wear desired items Dex: To wear desired items. If planning on using a shield, the player could sink points here to gain a 75% chance to block. Vit: Remaining points can go here. Mana: Should be left at base. Skill Allocation Primary Skills (20): Main Skill. Attack rating, damage and number of opponents increase. Lycanthropy (20): Boosts life and duration of the werewolf form. Heart of Wolverine or Oak Sage (20): There is a fair bit of debate as to whether to max one or the other. Even with all the attack rating boosts from other skills, it can be difficult hitting monsters. On the other hand, a hit point boost is always helpful. That decision belongs to the player. Secondary Skills and Prerequisites Werewolf (20): The attack speed increase drops off after level 5, but there is the attack rating boost which remains linear. Flesh this skill out when the other three main skills are maxed out. Rabies (1): Prerequisite for Fury Feral Rage (1+): Prerequisite for Fury; This skill gives life steal, and gives to damage and attack as well. Additionally, the bonus to walk/run speed can help provide some extra mobility. At max level it has a high cap of 88% life steal. While the skill is active life steal continues to work if you change to another skill like Fury. Raven (1): Prerequisite for Grizzly, if a player decides that it is worth investing in. Spirit Wolf (1): Prerequisite for Grizzly Dire Wolf (1): Prerequisite for Grizzly Grizzly (1+): This skill can create a tough minion who can provide cover and distraction for the werewolf. Although the bear is considered a poor minion, it can be enough to distract tough monsters for the seconds needed to kill. Equipment Helm: Jalal's Mane: Basic Cookie Cutter Helms for Both Werewolf and Werebear Druids. Cerebus' Bite : +2 to Shape Shifting Skills and Life Leech makes this a viable alternative to Jalal's. Spirit Keeper : Bonus to skills plus massive resistance boosts. Lighning Absorb is very useful when facing Wisps in Hell Difficulty. Armor: : for Defence, Thorns Aura and poison and fire resistance. : Adds damage, defence and resistances. Chains of Honor : +2 to all skills, damage reduction, life leech and very high resistance boosts. Duress : High defence, resistances, cold damage plus boosts to Crushing Blow and Open Wounds for three relatively easy to find Runes. Weapon: While a Druid can use a Berzerker Axe or Phase Blade effectively, the character gets an attack speed bonus from two handed Axes, Mauls and certain Polearms. : Preferably made in an ethereal Glorious Axe, Champion Axe, Ogre Maul or Great Poleaxe due to the Indestructible Mod. : Preferably Made in an ethereal Glorious Axe or Champion Axe due to the Indestructible Mod. Besides the High Damage, Deadly Strike and Crushing Blow it has Mana Leech and high chance to cast Glacial Spike which can help with large groups of monsters. : Give a chance of Crushing Blow plus a Fanaticism Aura, as well as boosts to Lycantrophy. Might be more useful for a Werebear Druid however. in second weapon for extra life due to Battle Orders and Battle Cry Oskills. Boots: Gore Rider: Good boots for damage. War Traveler: Bonus to stats and damage plus increased magic find make these a good alternative to Gore Rider Sandstorm Trek : No damage boost but increase to life and vitality as well as Poison Resistance makes these boots a decent choice. An ethereal pair would be useful due to the self-repair mod. Shields: Some Druids might prefer two handed weapons, but the following shields are viable for those who prefer a little more defence over extra damage: Stormshield : Massive Damage Reduction, Cold and Lighting Resistance plus boost to strength. Sanctuary : Very High Defence, Resistances plus boost to Dexterity. Also has Slow Missle Charges. Gloves: Dracul's Grasp: For Life Tap and boost to strength. Soul Drainer : Fro Dual Leech plus chance to cast weaken. Laying of Hands: Increased Attack Speed, Fire Resistance plus massive damage bonus versus Demons. Relatively Easy to find. Belt: Verdungo's Hearty Cord : For Damage Reduction plus Vitality Boost. String of Ears : The Poor Man's Verdungo's. In addition to Damage Reduction also has life leech. Thundergod's Vigor : Lighning Absord is the main reason for this (which can be a life saver when fighting Wisps in Hell Difficulty) but the strength and vitality boosts are also very useful. Amulet: Highlord's Wrath: For + Skills, Deadly Strike and Lighting Resistance. Mara's Kaleidoscope: Cookie Cutter Amulet with no drawbacks. Atma's Scarab for chance to cast Amplify Damage as well as boosts to attack rating and poison resistance. Rings: Raven Frost: For Dexterity Boost, Cold Absorb and (above all) Cannot Be Frozen Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band : For Life Boost, Life Leech plus +1 to all Skills. Hireling Any hireling has potential for working well with the Fury Druid. Typically, most choose the Act 2 Defensive Mercenary (the "Holy Freeze Merc") or the Offensive version (the "Might Merc"), but the others have plenty of potential if geared properly. The Helmet and Armor are standard choices, the only thing that would vary are the weapons. Act 3 Hirelings with cold attacks used to be popular, but are rare now due to many monsters being immune to their attacks. Although Barbarian Warriors are quite rugged, they can be overcome by large mobs. On the other hand, properly eqipped, he can definitely play a major factor in increasing the character's survivability. Helmet: Guillaume's Face Armor: Runeword Weapon: Rogue (act 1) , , Witchwild String or Riphook. Desert Mercenary (Act 2): Hone Sundan, Tomb Reaver, . Once could also add , Last Wish, Death or as well, as these are very powerful. They are also equally difficult to create. Iron Wolf (Act 3): Sword and Spirit Shield. Barbarians (Act 5): , Grief, . is a relatively cheap runeword with a Decrepify proc. Category:Druid Builds